superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * "Tiny Toon Adventures: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special" * Written by: Sherri Stoner & Deanna Oliver * Storyboard by: Mike Gerard, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns, Kathy Carr * Produced by: Tom Ruegger & Sherri Stoner * Directed by: Jon McClenahan Ending Credits * Music by: Richard Stone * Theme by: Bruce Broughton * Additional Direction: Michael Gerard, Byron Vaughns, Rich Arons * Supervising Film Editor: Joe Gall * Story Editors: Tom Ruegger, Sherri Stoner * Casting & Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Starring the Voices of: ** Tress MacNeille as Babs ** John Kassir as Buster ** Joe Alaskey as Plucky ** Danny Cooksey as Montana Max ** Dan Castelanetta as Harvey ** Tony Pope as God ** Cree Summer as Elmyra ** Don Messick as Hamton ** Kath Souci as Sneezer ** Frank Welker as Furrball ** Rob Paulsen as Arnold ** Gail Matthius as Shirley ** Greg Burson as Porky ** Valri Bromfield as Fran ** Maurice LaMarche as the Parum Pum Man * Additional Storyboard: Ed Baker, Tony Craig * Layout: Tammy Daniel-Biske, Stan Fukouoka * Model Design: Arland Barron, Hyunsook Cho, Susan Crossley * Key Animation: Spike Brandt, Tony Cervone, Al Chiarito, Mark Hanley, Jon McClenahan, David March, Todd Myers, Jeff Siergey, Neal Sternecky, Kirk Tingblad, Rodney Tirey, James Tucker, John Williamson, Perry Zombolas * Assistant Animation: Marybeth Bellon, Tod Carter, Cindy Crowell, Maria Gilles, Mike Medynsky, John Morfoot, Mark Murphy, Jim Peebles, Wendy Price, David Pryor, Jim Richardson, Lauren Seeley, Mark Sieka, Joe Szwajkowski · Rainbow Animation, Korea * Background Color Design: Joe Denton, Flamarion Ferreira, Michael Lowery, Rolando Oliva, Jeff Richards * Camera Service: Rainbow Animation Group * Key Background Design: Daniel McHugh, Leandro Martinez * Background Paint: Mike Medynsky, Kurt Mitchell * Animation Checking: Lisa Clarizio, Rodney Whitham * Series Character Design: Ken Boyer, Alfred Gimeno * Series BG Color Design: Brian Sebern, Kathryn Yelsa * Copying & Shipping: Carlton Batten, Ana Durand * Main Title Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co. * Linetest: Kinetics * Color Key: Bunny Munns * Model Mark-Up: Jean DuBois, Gina Evans, Lisa Leonardi, Valerie Walker * Ink and Paint: Kim Dahl, Dawn Dunlop, Staci Gleed, Robin Kane, Kathlyn Kephart, Eric Nordberg · Rainbow Animation Group * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Sandusky * Animation Checker: Howard Schwartz * Film Editors: Al Breitenbach, Kelly Ann Foley, Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen * Sound Reading: Bradley Carow, Denise Whitfield * Videotape Supervision: Jay Weinman, Scott Williams * Sound Services Provided by: Monterey Post Production * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. * Sound Effects: Russell Brower, Robert Hargreaves * Dialogue Editing: Mark Keatts, Aaron King * Music Editing: Patricia Carlin for Triad Music, Inc. * Post Production Facilities: The Post Group, Soundcastle/PostModern * Voice Recording Studio: Soundcastle Studios · Harry Andronis - Engineer, Andy King - 2nd Engineer * Laboratory Services: CFI * Negative Cutting: Mary Nelson Duerrstein * Production Assistants: Kathryn Page, Richard Freeman, Geno DuBois, Dustin Foster, Ken Fredrich, Betty Jean Hughes * Amblin · Story Editor: Doug Wood * Production Administrator: Glen Gagnon * Recording Administrator: Leslie Lamers * Animation Supervisors: Ron Fleischer, Chris McClenahan, Marty Lennon, Kathy McClenahan * Animation Services: StarToons * Production Manager: Barbra J. Ebel * Production Supervision: Ken Duer, Barbara Simon Dierks, Liza-Ann Warren * Production Management: Tim Sarnoff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jean MacCurdy * Stop Watching These Credits and Go Buy us a really nice gift! * Production Executives: Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall * Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg * © 1992 Warner Bros. · All Rights Reserved * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * "Tiny Toon Adventures" the Tiny Toon Adventures characters, names, and allr ealted incidia and trademarks of Warner Bros. Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Warner Bros. Television Distribution · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Christmas Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:HBO Max